Yoko-Mama
by Helexander
Summary: After the first Makai Tournament, Koenma asked Kurama for one last favor. After checking into the massive surge of spiritual energy in England, Kurama returns to Japan, and the real story from there is anyone's guess. And everyone's guessing. Kurama is not amused. Hiei thinks it's hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoko-Mama**

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. I have messed around in their worlds, dragging their characters into my sandbox. The characterization is not perfect, but hopefully not so terribly off that I cause aneurisms.

This is a Drabble Series. None of the sections are very long, but they do follow the same timeline, and are in order. I am doing this mostly for my own amusement, and I figured that I would share. I am not looking for comments or hits before I continue, it all depends on my own inspiration. I may continue this series for a while, I may never get past the first compiled 'chapter'. If you are looking for something completed or regularly updated, read at your own risk.

A bit of info about the timeline:

In this setting, Kurama was born as Shuichi on Dec 29/75, while Harry was born July 31/90, making Shuichi 14 years 7 months old when Harry was born. The YuYu Hakusho wiki notes that Kurama met Hiei when he was 14. There isn't yet any 'romance' in the series. It can be taken as such, but I've left it pretty ambiguous. You can interpret it as you like. I don't feel I've crossed over to the line where the debate of the Kurama/Hiei pairing is applicable, and I may never do so. Enjoy it (or not) as you will.

As far as I can work out, Kurama turns 16 the same year (1991) that the first Makai Tournament (to determine the ruler of Makai) is held, thus in this series, the Makai tournament takes place just about the same time that the Potters are in hiding, and are then killed. Koenma asked Kurama a 'final favor' after the tournament was finished and he was returning to the Human world - A massive surge of spiritual energy had been detected in England, and he had no one else who would be able to check it out. Kurama arrives in England, tracks the energy signature to Little Whining, Surrey, and then runs into a situation:

* O * O * O * O *

**_Kurama_**

"Mama!"

Minamino Shuichi, more commonly known as Yoko Kurama to his friends and co-workers, paused at the young voice apparently calling him. He looked around just to make sure. No one else was around, so he turned to the voice and took in the speaker.

"Do you mean me?" he asked, looking at the toddler sitting close by. He was dressed in oversized infant clothes, especially so on his strangely thin frame, and was looking straight at him.

"Mama!" The cry was direct and a bit plaintive, and definitely directed at him. The baby who looked barely a year old was calling him, an almost 16 year old boy, Mama. The only thing he could see that they had in common was the brilliant green eyes. While his own hair was a striking shade of vibrant red, the infant's was dark brown - although he wasn't sure if it would stay that shade when washed - and while he was clearly of asian origin, the baby was distinctly caucasian.

Abruptly a blonde woman with a long face and an even longer neck approached and grabbed hold of the boy in a very un-gentile manner. A small frown tugged at the edge of his lips, and he couldn't help trying to find out more, especially since the infant was now reaching out for him and looked ready to cry.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he called out. The woman stopped and seemed to think hard before actually deciding to turn and face him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Is that little boy your son?" he asked, both doubting that was the case, and hoping it wasn't.

"No," was the sharp and immediate reply, "My _sister_ went and died and her _brat_ was left with me."

A deeper frown pulled at his lips at the derisive way the woman spoke about her dead family and the innocent baby she carried. "I see."

She gave him a dark look at his tone, but seemed to blink in surprize as she actually looked at him.

"Mama!" The infant decided to chime in now that he wasn't being carried away, reaching for him again. The blonde frowned at the baby in an irritated way, then glanced at him again.

"You have my sister's coloring. She had the same eye and hair colour as you. Probably why he's confused." She said, looking as though she would rather say nothing. She turned away without waiting for him to respond and started marching away. The baby in her arms started struggling and crying out for 'Mama' in Kurama's direction. The farther away the woman marched the louder the baby cried, until there was a loud pop, and shriek of fear from the woman.

He would have gone to investigate, but Kurama suddenly had an arm-full of clinging baby. He was crying soft little hiccuped mumbles of 'Mama' into his shoulder and had a strong grip around his neck. Reflexively he raised his arms to hold the child and started rocking to try and get the tears to stop.

- o - o - o - o -

"And now anytime I try to leave him, he just 'pops' back into my arms and I can't get rid of him!" Kurama finished explaining to his partner. "It doesn't help that the Aunt didn't even stick around. I tracked down the house but the kid was very upset and the Aunt refused to open the door anyway."

Hiei made an impressive show of not falling over laughing at his predicament.

"So..." the drawn out pause was the only indication he got that the smaller demon was repressing his amusement, "You ended up coming all the way home from England with an 16 month old child. What did your mother say?" Kurama repressed a sigh at the thought.

"Somehow, she thinks that this is adorable. I can't understand how, I'm still in HighSchool and trying to get into a good University." he complained. "I think she just likes doting on him." Which was why he was able to meet his partner without his tag along at that very moment.

Hiei relaxed just enough at his whining to let out a huff of laughter. "Humans are crazy." he commented idly.

Kurama's expression turned serious. "Whatever power he's got... if he got it from his parents or not, someone killed over it. His parents were murdered. Heck, his childhood so far sounds like something more out of Makai than the Human World. The woman's screeching and rambling through the door when I tracked them down was enough to deduce that much."

"And the Aunt sounds like she shouldn't have children of her own, let alone anyone else's." the fire demon retorted. Kurama stayed silent in agreement.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Hiei_**

"Papa!"

Kurama's eyes bugged out and he bit his lip to hold in the surprised laugh that wanted suddenly to escape. He turned his head away from his partner's expression as a backup measure.

"What." Was the flat response to the baby boy's exclamation. Kurama was certain he was going to draw blood, or possibly burst a lung.

"Papa." the baby stated again, reaching for the smaller demon before him. Who was eyeing him with suspicion.

"Well," Kurama started to say, but stopped at the strangled sound that came out instead. Taking a quick deep breath, he tried again. "You do have... similar hair." he managed to get out before Hiei's full glare was turned on him.

"This is your fault, Yoko."

* O * O * O * O *

**_Mukuro_**

"Are you sure we should bring him to the Makai with us?"

Hiei turned to glare at him as he asked the question he'd repeated four times in the last hour already. "You made the call, Yoko. Everyone else who could look after him is now unavailable, or also in Makai. Deal with it."

Kurama declined to reply.

He hiked the two year old onto his back and made sure he was securely strapped on. The vines making up the child carrier came conveniently (and by Kurama's design) with the blossom of a slumber-flower blooming right under the child's nose.

Despite the relatively more hospitable Makai that had arisen after the Tournament that arose following Raizen's death, he wasn't about to let his guard down. Although he was a strong and experienced Youkai, accompanied by another, both of whom had fought in said tournament, he appeared to be a teenage human.

With an infant.

By the time they reached Mukuro's domain Kurama felt ready to drop. He'd never felt this stressed while traveling, even in the old days while pulling a heist. He senses were stretched as far as they could go the entire trip and it was exhausting.

He didn't even acknowledge the raised eyebrow from Mukuro when she spotted the toddler. Hiei also refused to comment when the inquisitive look was turned on him.

No further comment was made until the boy woke less than an hour later.

"Mama, who Papa talk to?"

Kurama most certainly did not blush. No matter how pointed a look Mukuro gave either of them.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Harry_**

"Yoko."

Kurama turned back towards Hiei and their little boy. He'd wanted to take off and just run. It was one of the many things he was very limited from doing in the human world. But Hiei would not stop him for no reason.

Looking at the infant sitting in his partner's arms with a head full of now long silver hair, to match his own no-longer-red locks, thoughts of leaving to run were put on hold. Indefinitely.

_Shapeshifter?_ he thought at his partner, knowing that the smaller demon would pick up the directed thought.

_Seems like it_ Hiei's thoughts drifted back to him, and he watched with a confused feeling squeezing his heart as the smaller demon pulled gently at the small silver fox ears matching his own upon the little boy's head. _Do you think that's why..?_

_That... woman, I'm sure she was about to call him something derogatory and _specific_ when we first met._ Kurama crouched before the boy, observing in interest as the once green eyes slowly changed to a golden yellow to match his own.

_It appears likely that she knew he was a shapeshifter then, and is someone who dislike them._ came the reply.

_I believe that they are called Changelings in Britain, and legends about them are quite negative. _Kurama took in the overall appearance, noting how, while the boy now had his Youko coloring, he appeared to have taken on Hiei's facial structure. He looked like a chibi-Hiei with his own eyes and hair. And ears.

"He looks like you, right now." he finally commented out loud. The fire apparition turned the boy in his lap so he could take in the change.

Kurama was content with the silence that followed.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Kuwabara_**

"So does he have a name?"

Hiei snorted in derision at Kuwabara's question. Kurama didn't think it was particularly bright either, but he refrained from giving any outward sign that he thought so.

"Yes. Minamino Kuronue." he replied instead. The taller red-head looked puzzled for a moment.

"Why'd you name him 'Black Crane'? He doesn't have black hair or eyes" he finally asked.

_Idiot_ Hiei's opinion echoed through his head.

"Kuronue was the name of a close friend of mine." Kurama replied out loud. He didn't reply to Hiei at all. It was the only name he felt anything for, and Hiei had said he didn't mind. Kuwabara still looked a bit confused, but carried on nonetheless.

"Well, he certainly looks like both of you." Which was true. Kuronue was currently wearing his most common appearance, Hiei's face with Kurama's red hair and green eyes. Kuwabara was likely thinking 'however that's possible' to himself.

"At the moment." Kurama replied. Kuwabara blinked at his reply. Before he could ask, and because there was no one but the three of them and Kuronue present, Kurama decided to just show him instead. He picked up Kuronue and sat with him face to face, then transformed into his Yoko form. Kuwabara squawked in surprise when Kuronue followed along quickly, hair growing long and silver with little fox ears on top, and once turned to face him, green eyes gone golden.

"Kuronue, why don't you try hair like Kuwabara?" he asked the child. It was the best way he knew how to help train the talent, get him to try impersonating those around him. He was puzzled when Kuronue scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Yucky, Mama!" he exclaimed, pointing at Kuwabara's bright orange pompadour. "Don't like carrots."

"Oi!" Kuwabara exclaimed while Hiei started laughing.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Shiori_**

"Shuichi, can you come here, please?" Shiori called as soon as Kurama came through the door after school. Usually on days that she took care of Kuronue when he was at school he at least got his shoes off before he was greeted. She must have been listening for him.

He wondered if he should feel nervous.

"Coming mother." he replied and set his school bag down before tracking his mother and son to the living room.

Just as he was about to ask what she needed, he noticed with a gulp of silent apprehension that her fingers were playing with small silver fox ears, sitting atop a head of long silver hair.

"Ah- haha..." Was the best he could stutter out at the sight.

"Shuichi, what do you know about this?" She asked directly, even as Kuronue changed back from his 'Youko' look to his now regular red-haired green-eyed chibi-Hiei look. She seemed to pout for a moment as the small fox ears she had been petting disappeared.

"I- Er... That's- I mean, Kuronue is-,"

He stumbled to a stop to regain his composure. When he'd decided to stay and live as a human for his mother, he had decided not to tell her about his other heritage. It seems he should have re-visited that decision once he found himself adopting a changeling.

Stepping forward, he knelt before his mother and lifted the three old into his lap. Coming to a decision, he allowed his Youki out. He heard his mother inhale sharply as his hair and eyes changed color, his school uniform growing tighter on his larger frame. He could feel Kuronue laugh and follow suit.

"He can look like that for the same reason I can." he said, momentarily settling for the short succinct explanation. He would elaborate when she was less stunned. Looking at her calmly, he was thankful to see that she appeared mostly calm. After a moment she rose from the couch and approached him before brushing careful fingers over one of his ears. It twitched back reflexively and she gave a lighthearted giggle at the reaction.

"Mama," Kuronue spoke up suddenly, twisting around to look at him, "Where's Papa?" The look he got from his mother for that comment actually made him blush.

"Hiei is likely closeby." he answered when Kuronue stared at him imploringly. His mother's expression was much sterner.

"And why haven't I met this young man?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurama wasn't sure if he should laugh or sputter. He managed to do neither of them, but decided that he shouldn't be alone doing this.

_Hiei, are you near?_ He sent out mentally.

_Yes, why?_

_Kuronue managed to spill most of our beans. Mother would like to meet you._

He was answered by silence.

Three hours later he walked down the road beside Hiei, who was carrying Kuronue. Their argument was entirely silent.

_What did you tell that woman?_

_Nothing like that! I don't know why exactly she seems to be under the impression that Kuronue is our biological son. And that somehow _I'm_ the mother! The fact that she knows he can shape-shift makes that even more confusing!_

_It might not have helped that she saw you 'change shape'. _

Kurama sputtered silently for a moment, _That's not at all the same thing! _

_But she doesn't seem to know that._ Came the swift rebuttal.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Yusuke_**

"So how come I'm the last to find out that you have a kid? With Hiei?"

Kurama stared at Yusuke, unsure which part to explain first.

"I ended up in England as a favor to Koenma. The kid got attached to me, and literally would not let me leave him behind. When he met Hiei he had the same reaction. He's a shapeshifter and finds it entertaining to look like Hiei and I, and to mimic my Youko transformation."

Yusuke gave him a slight glare when he was done explaining. "I didn't ask how you ended up with a kid with Hiei, I asked why I was the last to find out."

Kurama did not roll his eyes. "We haven't been telling anyone, Yusuke. Mother had to know because he'd be living with us. We had to take a trip to Makai to see Mukuro once and he ended up coming along. Kuwabara came over to visit one day and met him that way. Koenma, Botan and Yukina don't know, and Genkai never met him."

Yusuke gave him a funny look. "Well I found out from a few of Raizen's old friends when I ran into them. Apparently everyone in Mukuro's area knows about him. And when I stopped through and saw Botan last, she knew, so obviously Koenma knows as well. Yukina said that Kuwabara told her about it." A strange pout/glare formed on Yusuke's face, "So yeah, I am the last to know. Not cool!"

Kurama was a bit gobsmacked, though it quickly turned to resignation. Of course he should have known that anyone who saw them at Mukuro's would have taken note, especially as the child had started looking like the two of them just after their arrival. Kuwabara telling Yukina was no surprise, and with so many others knowing, it was no shock that Botan and Koenma both had gotten word.

"I hadn't realized that was the case, Yusuke. I apologize. Would you like to meet Kuronue?"

"Sure, let's meet the kid."

Fifteen minutes later Kurama was regretting letting _anyone_ find out.

"So, did you turn into a girl or something? Yoko can do that, right?"

He really wanted to destroy whatever kept perpetuating this wild theory that he was somehow Kuronue's actual mother.

"No, Yusuke, Kuronue's adopted. He looks like Hiei and I because he's a shapeshifter."

"Well yeah, I thought all _Kitsune_ were?"

Kurama ignored the urge to bang his head against a flat surface. Of all the times for someone (especially someone who dealt with actual Youkai) to bring out that stupid mythos. Just because he was a Yoko did not mean that he transformed into a woman to seduce men in his spare time.

Although there was that one tricky escape when he still worked with Yomi...

"So how old is he?" Yusuke asked as they continued their way back to Kurama's home.

"Kuronue is almost three and a half." he replied with a smile. The little boy was growing fairly fast. He wondered if this was how his own mother had felt about him.

Yusuke stopped, looking thoughtful.

"We've known each other around four years, right?" He finally asked.

"Yes, just a bit more than four years."

"So... so when you went and got the mirror, and were gonna make that wish, did you know?"

Kurama blinked at the non-sequitur. Looking back at Yusuke's expression didn't give him any clues either. "I'm sorry, I don't follow." He admitted after a moment. Yusuke scratched at the back of his neck and looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Did you know about Kuronue when you were making the wish on the mirror?" He blurted out.

"He wasn't even born at that point," Kurama replied, "How would I have... ?"

_He means did you know you were expecting, Yoko._

Kurama's flushed red at the comment. _I wasn't! We definitely hadn't- And even if... I was only 14!_

_And I wasn't 100 yet, but no one seems to care about that part either. _Hiei's amused mental voice replied.

Hiei was getting far too much entertainment out of the mistaken assumption that others continued having that they were Kuronue's birth parents. Specifically that he was Kuronue's _birth mother_.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Botan & Koenma_**

"Kurama! Hiei! Nice to see you!"

Kurama looked up at the human form of the cheerful ferry girl as she crossed the park and knelt down to join them. Hiei ignored her and handed Kuronue an apple.

"Hello Botan. How are you?" she smiled at his polite greeting.

"I'm well, thank you. Koenma is asking to see the both of you. As well as your son."

Hiei hmph-ed knowingly.

"And when would he like this meeting to occur?" Kurama asked her.

"Oh, as soon as you're ready." Botan replied. "I'll be back to take you over shortly!" She gave them a cheerful wave and trotted away.

By the time she returned in her FerryGirl form, they had packed up and were prepared for her to take them across to Reikai. Kuronue was fascinated by her floating oar and was thrilled to ride along with her on the way. They were immediately ushered into Koenma's office once they arrived.

"Now, I've heard from several sources that you two have a son. This is him?" he got immediately to the point. It was an interesting change from his sometimes irritating hemming and hawing. Kurama supposed no longer being under his father's thumb had greatly reduced his stress levels.

Turning Kuronue around in his arms, Kurama nodded, "This is Minamino Kuronue. Say hello to Koenma."

Kuronue merely gave a shy wave, but Koenma took no offence. "He doesn't have any papers, certificates, or legal documents, does he?"

Kurama and Hiei both blinked. They hadn't really thought of it. As demons they'd never really needed any, and Kurama, as Shuichi, had never yet had to deal with getting or creating official paperwork for himself.

"Uh, no, he doesn't. It never really crossed my mind." Kurama said, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's what I thought might have happened. As Youkai, even ones living part time in the human world, I didn't really expect you to think about getting him official documents. Luckily we have a way around that, since it's becoming more necessary. I've prepared all the documentation Kuronue will need, you two just need to sign a few papers." Koenma said, pulling out a small folder and setting out the papers needing to be signed. One was a birth certificate.

That listed Minamino Shuichi as Kuronue's mother. Kurama's eye twitched.

Hiei was suppressing his amusement, until he saw his name on the line for Kuronue's father, listed as Minamino Hiei.

_He'll need the papers. _Kurama commented silently when he noticed Hiei's irritated hesitance.

_Why is my name listed with your last name? Your _human _last name?_

_What is he going to put down? Yoko? That makes even less sense. Koorime?_

_Jaganshi._

_Yes, because 'Master of the Evil Eye' will not give the wrong impression in the Human world at all._

Hiei fumed and accepted the inevitable with poor grace.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Yukina_**

"Hello Kuronue, I'm your Auntie Yukina!"

Hiei was so still that Kurama wondered if he'd turned to stone. The three-almost-four year old greeted his new aunt with a smile even as his coloring abruptly shifted to match her own pale blue-green locks and blood-red eyes - the exact twins to Hiei's eyes.

When no more mention of familial relations to Yukina were made Hiei relaxed again. Kurama was glad. He'd had enough trouble convincing him to visit the shrine, and his unknowing twin sister as a result. He did not need to have that secret spilling and ruining the day.

"What's that?" Kuronue asked, pointing to the Crystal Tear hanging around Yukina's neck. She smiled gently and lifted the Hiruiseki from around her neck and gently placed it in his hands.

"This is my Hiruiseki. Like all Ice Maidens, when I was born my mother shed a tear and it became this jewel. My twin brother has one as well." Kuronue looked at the tiny round jewel raptly, then carefully handed it back to the girl.

"So, when you have a baby, you'll give it a Hiruski?" he asked, looking up at her. Kurama blinked at the sudden resemblance Kuronue had to Yukina. With Hiei's facial features and his long hair in Yukina's colors, he looked like her tiny mirror image, like he could be _her_ son. She smiled gently at the mispronunciation.

"Hiruiseki - Crystal Tear. And I've shed a number of them in my life, they all become jewels. But the one that is shed by a mother when a child is born is the one that they keep all their life." Kuronue looked contemplative for a moment before turning in Kurama and Hiei's direction.

"Mama, do I have one?" Hiei looked distinctly amused at the question, "Did I lose your tear?" He looked less amused after that one. Likely recalling losing his own Hiruiseki. Kurama wished he could point out that he didn't have one because he was a Yoko, not a Koorime, but honestly he looked so devastated that he couldn't bring himself to. Fortunately Hiei stepped in.

"No, it's at home."

Kuronue smiled at that, perfectly content with the explanation. He turned back to Yukina, who was looking at Hiei with an amused light in her eyes. Like she knew a secret.

When they got home, Kuronue asked about the Hiruiseki again, and Hiei gave him his own. He'd reclaimed it from Mukuro years ago, but had never again wore the stone.

If Yukina noticed it around Kuronue's neck when they next came to visit, she never said a thing.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Kuronue_**

"Kuronue?"

Kurama looked around outside, knowing his son should be around. He was headed for the University and was starting to wonder if Hiei hadn't been by to pick Kuronue up already. Usually he answered right away.

"Kuronue!"

"Mama!" came the five year old's voice from around the back of the building. Jogging around the corner with a slight smile on his face, Kurama froze as soon as he saw him.

Sitting contentedly in the flowerbed surrounded by fully blooming bushes and flowers was Kuronue. The flower bed had been healthy, but nowhere near full bloom just last evening.

"Kuronue, what happened here?" he managed after getting his feet moving again towards the flourishing plants surrounding his son.

"I made them grow! Just like you, Mama!" Kuronue chirped cheerily. Kurama was feeling anything but cheerful. He was... concerned.

"How long have you been able to do this, Kuronue?" he asked when he was close enough to kneel down and start carefully prodding the plants away from his son with his Youki.

"Um... dunno?" he replied with a shrug. Kurama gave him a stern look and he continued, "I been practicing since spring! This is the first time they all got so big."

With a fond sigh Kurama reached down and lifted Kuronue from the now untangled plants and carried him around to the front door. Brushing any clinging dirt off, he set him down inside and grabbed his school bag.

"Hiei's meeting us soon, then I'll be off to school. I'll be back in the afternoon." he said as he took Kuronue's hand and led him back outside and they started walking towards the train station.

"I'll be as fast as Papa someday!" Kuronue exclaimed as they walked. An amused huff from the treeline revealed Hiei's presence.

"Papa!" Kuronue cried and tackled him with a hug. Hiei's hand ran through Kuronue's long red hair fondly as he guided the boy back towards the road to walk with Kurama until his trainstop.

"He managed to cause the back garden to fully bloom this morning." he revealed once they were back on their way.

Hiei raised an eyebrow in question. _So? _

Sighing out loud, he replied silently, expressing his worry but not wanting to worry their child. _He's not actually a Yoko. Is it normal for him to develop powers over plant life, or is it actually my influence? Will he develop fire or ice abilities as well? I don't know what to think of this._

Hiei gave a silent scoff. _You worry too much._

Three weeks later, when Kuronue showed them his new Jagan, his _third eye_, Kurama knew he _could_, but couldn't quite bring himself to say 'I told you so'.

* O * O * O * O *

**_Kurama & Hiei_**

"Do you know your son's blood type, Minamino-san?"

"No, but I'm a universal donor anyway." Kurama replied absently, all senses focused on trying to know how his little boy was doing in the next room.

"Alright, and what about his father?" the nurse persisted.

"He's on the way."

"I'm here." Hiei replied, appearing behind him without warning. The nurse jumped.

"Ah. Um, do you know your son's blood type, Minamino-san?" she asked Hiei. He shook his head.

"I can be his donor as well, if needed." Kurama gave him a surprised look at that.

_Shigure_ was the only reply he got.

The door behind the nurse opened, and the doctor called her closer. After a moment Kurama and Hiei were called into the room. They were both led over to the side of the bed at the back of the room.

The pain in Kurama's chest intensified at the sight of the six year old Kuronue lying on the white sheets barely paler than his skin.

_What happened? _Hiei's voice echoed through his mind, startling him out of his own thoughts.

_We'd gone to the park. A trio of demons passed through. _

_Only three?_

_Yes. They recognized me from the Demon World tournaments. They hadn't known about Kuronue. They decided that he would be good leverage and tried to grab him. Kuronue got a hold of some of my seeds and attacked with them. _

_That doesn't explain why he had to be brought to the hospital for blood loss._

_One of the seeds he got hold of was a Makai plant. _Kurama's head dropped at the admission. He'd been so careless.

_The other demons are dead?_

Kurama merely nodded.

When they were able to take Kuronue home days later, Shiori met them at the door.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked. He hadn't expected to see his mother over at his new house until she was at least told that they were home.

"Of course I'm here, Shuichi. I've sorted your things out and made a meal for all of us." she replied. "Hello Kuronue-chan, how are you feeling?"

Kuronue looked up at his grandmother with a small smile. It was less carefree than his previous smiles and somehow, Kurama was saddened by the loss.

"I'm fine gramma. Still tired."

"And how are you and Hiei, Shuichi?"

"Fine." Hiei replied shortly and guided Kuronue into the house. Kurama smiled fondly after them and did the same for his mother.

"Both Hiei and I had to give him blood transfusions, but he's well now." Shiori got a contemplative look on her face for a moment.

"There won't be any effects from giving a transfusion of demon blood, will there?"

Kurama wasn't assured by the shiver that went down his spine at the question that hadn't occurred to him until it was asked.

* O * O * O * O *


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoko-Mama**

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. I have messed around in their worlds, dragging their characters into my sandbox. The characterization is not perfect, but hopefully not so terribly off that I cause seizures.

I made one or two small edits to last chapter, for comprehension and flow. If you want to spend the time, go back and re-read it. Not necessary though.

A bit more variety in the length of some of the sections, especially some of the longer ones. However there are not as many of them. It didn't take as many to cover the 5 years from age 7 to 11. There are only very small hints as to changes in the situations of Kurama, Hiei, and Kuronue. You can catch when Kurama is in University, and when they move out and into their own house, but other things are just kind of implied. Exact ages and times of year are not always mention, but usually you can take one from hints of the other. As before, they are still in chronological order.

Things that may not be mentioned but were a factor to things in the story:

-Kitsune are spirit foxes/youkai in japanese myth, and a particular type of myth revolves around foxes being both tricksters and shape-shifters. A certain type of shapeshifting is into a beautiful woman who marries and bears children for a human. A bit of a flip on the Selkie myth where the human takes their skin and forces them to marry/have their kids.

-When Kurama and Hiei 'blood adopted' Kuronue, he stopped being Harry Potter to most magical detection. Owls and Ministry systems cannot detect him based on his old name.

-Yu Yu Hakusho mangaka Togashi Yoshihiro did not give his characters blood types. It is very common to do so because the Japanese ascribe personality traits to blood types, much like western society ascribes personality traits to astrological signs. Initially I choose type-O because it is the universal donor. As I understand it, the Japanese more commonly have AB than O, which is the universal receiver, but I needed them both to be able to give to him and they had no need to know his blood type before that time, so wouldn't know what it was. It turns out that two parents who have type-O blood can only have offspring with type-O. Since Harry Potter is not listed with a blood type (and Daniel Radcliffe, as a backup, has also never given his) I will be saying that for the lulz (and further muddling of the idea that Kuronue is their real son) that Harry/Kuronue also has type-O blood.

-Part of the issue that some characters have with disbelieving that Kurama is Kuronue's birth mother, aside from the shape-shifting kitsune part, is that if they know anything about animal biology, they will know that most have much shorter gestation periods than humans. And no one has any idea how long it takes for demons to be born. In nature, silver fox's gestation period is 35-40 days. The red fox's gestation period is 55-60 days. Anyone actually working out when Kurama and Hiei met and when Harry/Kuronue was supposedly born is potentially taking this into account.

Lastly, I know that in the books the way to address letters was exact enough to say what room was Harry's. I say that this has partly to how the addressing works in my story, and part _please avoid plot holes, you may trip on them and that will adversely affect your enjoyment of the story. Thank you._

**_Edit: _**

April 8/13: I made a few edits to this chapter. Sorry for the notice again so soon, but a couple reviews pointed out (rightly) that some of the stuff with Dumbledore and the Dursleys didn't make as much sense as it should. I shouldn't have rushed out the second half of the chapter, but I was eager to put it up... and it didn't get proofed as well as it should have first as a result.

* O * O * O * O *

_Mind to Mind_

"Kuronue, come down from there right now!"

A flicker of colour through tree branches was his only answer. Kurama wished that he could just _not worry_ about the type of playing that Kuronue had taken to in the six months since his hospital stay. The six and a half year old boy had taken after Hiei (and his Yoko side, if he was being honest with himself), jumping and dashing through trees at speeds that humans would be incapable of following.

If he was certain of what his son was, he was sure he wouldn't be as concerned. But since he still had very little knowledge of his abilities and limitations, instead he was doubly-concerned. He would only have himself to blame if Kuronue tried something he wasn't capable of and got hurt again. The blood transfusion from Hiei and himself had only confused matters further.

Before that, anything that happened to Kuronue was a matter of his own abilities, and even if his powers mimicked theirs, it was still something of he was capable of on his own. After the blood transfusion, they could have been randomly giving him any, or all, of their own abilities.

The worst part was that there was no one he could consult about it. It wasn't the kind of thing that Spirit World or Koenma knew anything about. Even if he went back to England, the woman who's had him hadn't seemed to know anything other than how to be a bigot, and he didn't know anyone else in that part of the world to even start searching for answers.

_He's playing up there again? _Hiei's mental voice knocked him out of his pensive thoughts.

_Yes, I've called for him. As usual, he doesn't seem to have heard me. Or doesn't want to come down and is pretending he didn't. _He answered silently, even though his partner was standing right beside him.

Hiei didn't make a sound in reply, just a flicker of his form that Kurama himself barely caught, and though he didn't seem to have moved, he now had a young red haired boy in hand. Kuronue was blinking in confusion at his abrupt relocation.

"Papa!" he complained once he reoriented himself to his new position, squirming and trying to get back on his own feet.

_So what's wrong?_ Hiei asked now that he had their son in hand.

_I worry about his abilities. Are they normal for his age, are they influenced by ours? Should we be doing something in particular to help him with them or letting him experiment? _

_You know as much as I do, Yoko. I made it on my own. Not many are willing to raise an Imiko, irrespective of other factors._

Kurama hummed in agreement, _I was similarly abandoned and left to raise myself. Being a silver fox was nearly as much of a curse as being an Imiko._

"Stop doing that!" Kuronue complained, squirming in Hiei's grip.

_Neither of us was exactly prepared for being a parent. _

_Yes, but I do wish we had more information. Even just someone to ask about the abilities he's developing. _

_At least they're abilities that we have as well. They aren't completely foreign._

"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you. You always do that!" Kuronue exclaimed in frustration, finally hanging still.

Kurama turned to him in confusion after Hiei set him on his feet before them.

_Do you know what he's-_

_Stop that! I'm right here and I can hear you talking about me just fine! _

Kurama blinked as he finally realized; Kuronue's lips weren't moving.

"Oh." he finally mumbled aloud.

* O * O * O * O *

_Out of Body_

"Hiei, have you seen Kuronue since this afternoon?"

Kurama's concern mounted when the response was negative. He hadn't seen their son since just after lunch. Since discovering that he had an actual functioning Jagan as opposed to just a shapeshifted third eye imitating a Jagan, Kuronue had been 'playing' with any new powers he discovered with it like it was the latest toy.

Finally checking all the rooms in their house, he discovered the seven year old napping on the window-seat in his room behind the curtains with the window open. A relieved sigh passed his lips and he walked over and shook his small shoulder to wake him for supper.

His insides turned to ice as Kuronue's head lolled towards him and he found his Jagan eye wide open and staring ahead sightlessly, as unresponsive as the rest of him.

_HIEI!_

- o - o - o - o -

"Don't you ever do anything like that again without telling one of us." Kurama scolded an hour and a half later. Thankfully Kuronue had only taken an astral stroll around the block after discovering he could leave his body behind. He really didn't want to think about what could have happened to him if his spirit had somehow crossed over into the Makai, or ran into a visiting spirit sensitive that was less than benign.

"I was fine, Mama. I didn't go far, and I watched out for demons."

"Kuronue, please?"

Thankfully Kuronue's protests died at Kurama's pleading tone.

_Wasn't even in any danger though. I was careful. _

He'd thought too soon.

_Listen to your mother, Kuronue._

Kurama's eye twitched.

* O * O * O * O *

_Hotblooded_

"Mama! Look what I can do!"

Kurama could swear he was hallucinating. Because no one could honestly expect him to believe that in reality his seven and a half year old just walked into the back yard, apparently unconcerned with the chill and his lack of warm clothing, the proceeded to _set himself on fire!_

After a moment the shock and disbelief passed and he was ready to launch himself out the door and smother the burning child when he noticed that while his clothes were not faring so well, Kuronue's skin and hair were completely unaffected. And he was laughing in joy at the sensation, apparently.

Oh, that did it. He was done with this. Done.

_Hiei, your son has set himself on fire in the back yard. Please come put him out before the neighbors see. _He thought to his partner, then went back to his reading.

_What?_ Was the confused response after a moment's pause. He kept reading.

* O * O * O * O *

_Cold as Ice_

A terrible heat wave hit the month before Kuronue's eighth birthday. And it lasted a solid week.

The first time he'd found his son napping in the freezer he'd almost screamed. Out loud.

The mental scream had still woken Kuronue and had Hiei appearing from wherever he'd been in less than a second.

_What?_

_Your son was napping in the freezer. _Hiei looked down at the boy who was sitting up and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

_I can see that. _

- o - o - o - o -

By the time the heatwave was over he'd gotten used to it.

"Mama! It's too hot. Shut the lid." Kuronue complained when he opened the freezer to get ingredients for supper.

Kurama dragged him out instead.

"Stop sleeping in there, you're crushing the food."

* O * O * O * O *

_Fur Coat_

_It's definitely yours this time. _Rang through Kurama's mind unexpectedly just a few days into January and just after an unexpected cold snap.

_What is mine?_ The newly 23 year old asked his partner.

_Come to the back yard and see for yourself._ Was his only reply, so he did.

It really could have been anything. An overgrown plant or misplaced makai seed sprouting, a demon coming for a challenge (which thankfully had only happened to them once since the portals to the Makai had opened), his mother come to visit (although unlikely that she would come via the backyard).

What he didn't expect to see was a young silver fox bouncing merrily around the backyard.

He sighed quietly, but wasn't truly put out. He'd pushed the responsibility onto Hiei enough times when the abilities that Kuronue displayed came from him that he could deal with the ones that turned up from his side.

_I see. I suppose that this one is mine. _

_Definitely. _

Kuronue chose that moment to jump on Hiei and start to cuddle him affectionately. Kurama couldn't help laughing at the sight. Kuronue yipped happily at the sound.

* O * O * O * O *

_Specialized Curriculum_

"Mama, why aren't I in school like other kids?"

Kurama was almost amused that it had taken Kuronue so long to ask that question. Perhaps the nine year old hadn't cared until now, or really hadn't noticed that other children went to school and that he should as well. Whatever the reason was, he would be telling his son the truth.

"You aren't in school with other children because you are not a human child like them, and you are still learning to control your abilities. It would be hard to explain if you changed shape during class or lunch. And the teachers may not take it kindly if they find that you are able to hear their thoughts. Some may even consider it a form of cheating."

Kuronue grew thoughtful and didn't argue the point. He'd had enough mishaps in the three years since he'd had to have a blood transfusion from his parents with new and uncontrolled powers that he realized that the scenario was entirely likely.

"Will I ever have enough control?"

Kurama smiled and gathered the nine year old into his lap. "Eventually. You may be able to control them enough by the time you would enter junior high, or not until high school. As of right now we just have you listed as being 'home-schooled'. And we have been showing you how to use your powers as they show up. All it is after that is practice."

Kuronue hummed and happily snuggled into Kurama's arms. "Will you and Papa teach me to fight?"

Kurama smiled. "If you want. It is in our nature, after all."

Kuronue merely yawned and settled his head on Kurama's shoulder, content to rest in his mother's arms.

* O * O * O * O *

_A Band of Youkai_

"Thank you mama!"

Kuronue gave Kurama an enthusiastic hug and was then off dancing again. He could only smile fondly at his almost ten year old son as he whooped and hollered along with the rest of the crowd to the music of the demon band on stage.

_No one seems to be here for anything but the concert_ Hiei's voice told him as he appeared beside him. Just because they allowed Kuronue to come to the concert did not mean that they would not be watching very carefully for any threats. It wasn't exactly the kind of crowd for a child, but Kuronue was hardly a normal human child. Or a human at all, really.

Apparently he'd spoken too soon, however. A commotion caught both their attention near the stage, where their son had managed to get close to the band, but the other patrons were both not entirely sober, and not appreciative of a kid managing to wiggle into a prime spot due to his smaller size.

It also ended up being nothing they needed to worry about.

_Did you teach him that move?_ Kurama asked Hiei as they rode the train towards home lights along the rail whizzing by.

Hiei just smirked.

* O * O * O * O *

_By Blood_

_You've been putting off telling him._ Hiei's voice told him.

_Well you haven't told him either!_ Kurama retorted, in no mood to argue with his partner over the issue again. Hiei snorted in response.

_I don't care if we tell him. I think it's fine that he knows we're his parents, we're tied together even by blood. What does it matter if he wasn't actually born to us. The only relative that we know about from his past is definitely no one worth knowing. _

_He deserves to know._ Kurama persisted,_ His aunt might not have been any kind of decent person, but he may want to know about his birth parents, and we owe it to him to give him the option to find out. _

_You're being sentimental and thinking far too much like a human about this. _

Kurama gave up the argument and let his head drop to his desk. He both did and didn't want to let their son know that he wasn't theirs by birth, despite that he was their child in every other way. But he didn't want to tell him, didn't want to cause any doubt that he was loved and wanted and damnit, Hiei was right. He was thinking far too much like a human.

_I'm going to take a trip to England. I want to see if I can find out anything more from his aunt. Will you be fine watching Kuronue while I'm gone? _

There was a short pause before Hiei answered. _You've changed your mind? _

Kurama chuckled to himself at his partner's private way of gloating over a win. _Yes, you're right. What does it matter who he was. He's ours and has been for more of his life than he can remember. _

* O * O * O * O *

_Coincidental Intent_

It was the middle of the day, mid-summer, in Little Whinging, Surrey when Kurama came upon the strangest sight. House number four of Privet Drive was apparently beset by owls. They kept to no uniform size or breed and seemed intent to watching any possible entrances intently. They all had letters, if Kurama's keen eyes were to be believed.

"How very odd." he commented mostly to himself before approaching the home. The walk to the door brought to mind tracking down and attempting to confront a malodorous woman best not left alone with children. He recognized the home as being the same one she had fled to. Kurama had a momentary flare of malicious amusement thinking of how the woman would be dealing with this interesting situation.

Arriving at the door, he knocked promptly and waited for someone to answer. He could hear the footsteps in the hallway before the door was cautiously opened. It appeared those within knew of the owls. Or they were not a recent issue.

"Yes?" A man's voice asked from behind the door, which was opened just enough to see out of, but not enough to let the owls fly in (should they suddenly have the desire to do so). "May I help you?"

"You appear to have an interesting situation at hand." Kurama replied, glancing up at the owls, who were now all staring at the gap of the partly opened door with intent. As though they really were judging if they could fly in. Odd.

The man sighed in obvious stressed anxiety. "Tell me about it. They've been camping out for a good week. At first they were trying to fly in any time the door was opened. Or any of the windows. And that was after the weird letters they're carrying kept coming in the mail."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and gave another sidelong glance to the flock of varied and determined owls perched about the house. "Indeed."

"You must be new around here if you haven't seen this yet. It was even on the local news a few nights ago. They had animal control around the day before last and they couldn't do anything. Also couldn't find out why the bloody birds won't leave." The man's voice went shrill more than once during his explanation, a clear indication that he was on his way to a breakdown. Possibly becoming hysterical.

"I'm not exactly new to the area. I visited here around nine years ago. I was wondering if you knew what became of those who lived here at the time?"

"The Dursley's? They moved out around that long ago. Didn't leave any forwarding address for mail or anything, either."

"I see. I'll not disturb you further then."

The man bid him farewell and closed the door. As his footsteps retreated into the home, Kurama noted that the mail slot was not quite closed. With skills honed through years of thieving, he obtained the envelope of a strangely thick and heavy material from the slot without notice and proceeded calmly back towards the road.

Just as he was turning onto Magnolia Crescent a loud crack sounded just behind him. In less time than it took to blink, he was behind a hedge, silently taking in what had made the sound, even as the noise triggered a memory of the first ever ability he'd seen his son display.

A tall and very elderly man had appeared at the corner of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. He was wearing a very old fashioned crushed velvet suit in a maroon colour. His long white hair and longer white beard were both tied off, the beard tucked into his jacket like a tie. He carried a very ornate cane, but did not appear to need it to walk, and the boots he wore were shiny dark brown leather, had square raised heels and rose above his ankles to disappear up his pant legs. Kurama could make out that he was wearing small gold framed reading glasses. Strangely enough he had a matching maroon crushed velvet top-hat upon his head.

A bit curious, but not enough to get caught up away from home for longer than he had to be, he left the mysterious old man and headed for the nearest Makai portal to make a quick trip home.

* O * O * O * O *

_Interlude: Concern and Consternation_

"How could you have let this happen, Albus!?"

The centennial headmaster of Hogwarts (along with a few other important titles) refrained from dropping his face into his hands at his Deputy Headmistress's pointed question.

"Now Minerva, I am doing my utmost to locate the Dursley's and Mr. Potter. It will be only a matter of time, and he will join all the other happy eleven year olds for their first year here at Hogwarts."

Minerva's face twisted further into an expression of outraged offence at the thought that a missing child's situation could be so easily placated. "I told you not to leave him with those _muggles_. I told you they were the worst sort, but did you listen to me? Of course not! The great Albus Dumbledore is always right! Well look at where that's gotten you now."

After she had stormed out of his office without further word, Albus pondered the strange situation.

As he knew it, Harry had been left with his relatives the night of the first of November, and had been taken into their care the next morning. Petunia would have read the letter pertaining to Harry's and her family's protection so long as he resided under her roof and taken him in, even if reluctantly.

According to the new resident of Number Four Privet Drive he had moved into the home just after New Years. The home had been put on the market at the end of November and the Dursleys had moved out before Christmas. The poor confused man had been obliviated, knowledge of the letters and any other 'odd occurrences' or 'unusual visitors' removed and thinking that the owls had been taken care of. It helped that he had taken Hagrid to be some kind of Animal Control person upon his visit.

Strangely Mrs. Figg, the squib and Order of the Phoenix member he'd assigned to move in close to the Dursleys and watch over young Harry, hadn't been able to move into her new Magnolia Crescent home until late spring the next year, and had presumed that the man's two sons were Dudley and Harry. He couldn't imagine how such a mistake could have been made, but according to her, he'd never specifically mentioned the name Dursley. Nor given physical descriptions.

After checking in with the Ministry department in charge of monitoring incidents of accidental magic, he found that the last record of anything near that location was an instance of apparition near the middle of November. Since the Obliviators found no one needing to be obliviated and no other instances of magic, they left and marked the case as taken care of.

His frustration and concern only mounted when he went directly to the Hogwart's book of records and checked the list of incoming students for 1991. Harry's name was not on it. As much as it aggrieved him, the ministry had taken over keeping the records of addresses of magical children in the 1800s. Magical children were listed with their families, and muggle-borns were listed after their first incident of accidental magic. Thus he had no way to find the boy. Even the owls when just directed to find 'Harry Potter' and not his address went nowhere. Faithful Fawkes was also at a loss to locate Harry Potter when asked.

Cursing the fact that he could not have connected the blood wards to anything to tell him their state, and possibly track Harry at the same time, he tried to come up with anything that would help him find the missing Boy-Who-Lived and the Dursley family with him. He was starting to fear what he may (or may not) find, however.

Unbeknown to him, the Dursleys had moved to another part of Britain altogether, and even gone so far as to change their names. Marigold Hill lived happily with her husband Richard and son Daniel, and thanks to an incident when Daniel was four years old at the park they'd been visiting, none of the Dursleys even remembered that they hadn't always been the Hills. Spewing vindictive about freaks and knowing all about their freakish powers, and not being a recognized as legally allowed to know about magic, the obliviators did their job, and removed all knowledge of it from the entire family.

Considering the level vitriol that the woman and her husband had been spitting at them, they were very thorough in making sure that no instance of anything related to magic and anything that would make them wonder about magic remained in their memory.

The obliviators that day considered it a close shave and a good day's work. Mrs. Dursley, now Hill, would forget her sister, a good deal of her teen years, and that she ever had a nephew. She would believe that she and her family had moved when Dudley was two due to a better job, and would never again know about magic. She would forget that she felt the need to change her name to hide from the magicals, and thus, that she had ever had a different name at all.

Marge Dursley would take in her brother and sister-in-law's mellowed attitudes and think to herself that they felt safer and less stressed under the witness protection program that they had entered. Vernon, now Richard 'Dick' Hill, a nickname given by those who knew him when he first moved to their town, thought that she was his half sister from a different father, thus the different last name. Neither of them would mention any of it out loud.

* O * O * O * O *

_Memory Lane_

"Kuronue, do you remember teleporting when you were young?" Kurama asked a few weeks after his visit to England. He'd decided afterwards that Hiei was right on the matter of Kuronue's history. Even if he'd wanted to (which he really didn't anyway), he had no way to find out anything further about his son's birth parents, so why bring up something that had no gain for any of them.

"... Maybe?" was the eventual response. Kurama smiled fondly.

"While I was away I recalled while you were still a baby, barely over a year old, and would barely let me leave the room without popping quite literally into my arms. The only time I was able to leave you was if Mother or Hiei had you." Kuronue blushed at knowing this, but nodded as he could vaguely recall what his mom was talking about.

"I can kinda remember it. I was really scared that I wouldn't see you again if you left, I think." he said mostly to himself. Kuronue snuggled without reserve into his mother's chest when Kurama wrapped him in a comforting hug.

"Do you think you could still do it?" Kurama asked lightly into his son's hair.

"Why?" Kuronue mumbled.

"It's a useful talent, and very handy in a fight." he couldn't see his son's face, but he knew he'd taken to the idea when it's use in battle came up. "Maybe it will even give you the upper hand for once against your father."

He was entirely too amused at his son's excited "Really!?" at that suggestion.

* O * O * O * O *


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoko-Mama**

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. I have messed around in their worlds, dragging their characters into my sandbox. The characterization is not perfect, but hopefully not so terribly off that I cause strokes.

So, now you've seen why I said read at your own risk. Happily, the inspiration has not left me for this yet, and in fact, I have an ending in mind. And it likely won't be more than 2 more chapters. It did take quite a bit longer to get this chapter out than last, and that is partly due to my feeling that it should match the previous two in length. That caused a delay of 5 months, and little extra in the length of the chapter to show for it. So, I'm posting it anyway. It's a bit more than half as long as the previous two, but hopefully not any the worse for the lack of length.

I tend to be reclusive in regards to communication, but I do read all the comments and even reply to PMs I feel are in need of answering. However, I am an introvert naturally, sometimes to the point of hermetism, thus I guard my private time jealously. I still try to be polite though. I am Canadian, after all.

PS - Yes, you all finally get to find out what happens to Harry during the 'Hogwarts Years'. Plus, a bit of news from Europe in general, Reikai (Spirit World)'s take on how Voldemort died and it's repercussions, and a bit of not so subtle foreshadowing.

* O * O * O * O *

_Obon Festival_

"Kuronue slow down!" Kurama called after his son as he raced up the steps to the shrine, his yukata loose at his knees from his long strides.

"Oh, let him run, Shuichi." Shiori chided her son, giggling at how serious he was acting about Kuronue's wellbeing.

"I don't want him out of sight, mother. You don't know how much trouble he can get into if given half a chance."

"I'm sure you were the same way." she responded dryly, unaware of just how accurate her statement was. Kurama forced his cheeks not to redden.

The feeling of a wave of energy sweeping over him wiped the embarrassment away as his head snapped to where he'd last seen his son. Kuronue stood at the top of the steps, frozen as though he'd hit an invisible wall, and Kurama he could see a faint ripple in the air around him. Definite signs of a barrier.

Stifling a curse, he was up the remaining steps and pulling Kuronue back before his mother even noticed anything was wrong. Turning his son to face him, he took his face between his hands and looked him over.

"Kuronue? What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Mama?" His voice trembled slightly as his small arms wrapped around Kurama's neck tightly. Kurama stood and propped the eleven year old on his hip as easily as he had when Kuronue was three.

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked as she finally reached the top steps of the shrine grounds.

"I don't know yet. He seems to have hit a barrier." Kurama answered. He was more focused on calming his son, who seemed shaken, if physically fine.

"But we've taken him to temples before. We were just here for New Years." Shiori replied, confused as to what could be different this time.

"Excuse me!"

"I don't know. I'd like to take him home and make sure nothing affected him. He's never encountered a barrier before." He said, turning to head back down the stairs just as quick footsteps approached them.

"Excuse me, honored visitors!"

Kurama turned back to make an excuse to go, but was cut off by the young monk who had arrived.

"Is this the boy the one who triggered the barrier?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What barrier?"

"The barrier identifying one can manipulate natural energy and of the age to be trained to use it."

- o - o - o - o -

"So they say that he can use this natural energy to manipulate the world around him, and they want him to train at the temple with other boys of his age located on Mt. Hiei in Kyoto."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the location but didn't comment, yet.

"Did they say why Kuronue was almost stunned by the barrier?"

"Apparently when the first barrier stopped him his Youki reacted, which triggered the ward against invading youkai. It was a very uncomfortable experience and he was quite upset by it, but he wasn't harmed."

Hiei nodded. "Did they explain the first barrier?"

"Since it's so common for the Japanese to visit shrines at least once a year, the barriers are set to detect the natural energy of those over eleven, when the energy is developed enough, who have not yet been trained to use it. Apparently the energy reacts differently once you start training. Then whoever is on duty looks for the person identified by the barrier and explains things to them." Hiei hmmed to himself, then shot him a sly look.

"So if Mt. Hiei is where the boys are trained in the use of this energy, where are the girls trained? Or are there no females with this ability?"

Kurama remained silent.

"Yoko," Hiei's lips twitched in amusement, "Where?"

Kurama turned his head away, refusing to look at his partner as he mumbled his answer.

"Mt. Kurama."

Hiei snickered, then dashed away from the irate fox that started chasing him.

* O * O * O * O *

_Return to Sender_

"Yoko, what's this?"

Kurama looked up from his papers to see the object Hiei was holding out for inspection. It was rectangular, about the size of a large letter, a cream color like vellum or parchment instead of paper, and sealed with a crest in red wax on one side.

"I don't know." he replied, holding out a hand for the object.

"I found it in the closet. It was sticking out of one of your boots." Hiei said, handing the thing over.

As soon as it was in his hand, he remembered the feel of it, recalling deftly and soundlessly removing it from the mail slot and slipping it into the pocket of the coat he'd been wearing before heading straight back to Japan.

"Ah, I remember. When I went to England, the house that woman had lived in was being besieged by owls." He held up the letter, "They were apparently each trying to deliver one of these."

"So what does it say?"

"I never actually checked." Kurama shrugged, "I only really grabbed it on impulse. I wasn't about to stick around for an unknown mystery and spend more time away from home."

Hiei's demeanor towards him became almost noticeably more pleased (to him at least, he highly doubted anyone else would notice) at his admittance that he hadn't stuck around to try and find anything more about their son's previous family, although he likely could have.

"So, are you going to?"

"Open it?" Kurama asked, "Why not."

Taking a look at the front of the letter, it was addressed in bright green ink in fancy calligraphy instead of plain type. The address said:

**Harry Potter**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**England**

"I wonder who this Harry Potter is. It didn't appear to be anyone else living in the house from the way the resident was acting. I can't be sure, though. I didn't actually get a name." Kurama commented as he opened the letter and pulled out several sheets of thick, stiff paper.

Quickly looking over the contents, with Hiei leaning into his space to read along with him, they found an invitation to a magic school in Scotland, and a list of required materials to attend.

"They take a train?" Hiei commented, looking over the train ticket included with the letter.

"Apparently," Kurama said, glancing at the ticket, "9 3/4, what an odd numbering system."

"The connected Torii portals make much more sense." Hiei replied.

"Yes, well they don't seem to have anything that would be feasibly connected in their country. Torii in Japan are fairly accessible and uniform."

"What is a 'wand'?" Hiei asked after a moment.

"Essentially, it's a stick." Kurama said, "More specifically a short thin pointer of some sort. Some of the professors at University used laser pointers, or 'wands' during presentations."

"Why would a student going to a magic school need one of those?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Hiei."

"Plain black robes?" Hiei murmured next, sounding incredulous, "Like bathrobes?"

"I very much doubt it," Kurama replied, suppressing an amused snort, "Likely something closer to Yukatas."

"Dragonhide or similar? Dragonhide?" Hiei commented next, vaguely incredulous. Kurama shrugged.

"I don't know if it's just called that, or if they have vastly different types of dragons than the one you use."

Hiei snorted in response. "I would hope so, I pity the person trying to kill and skin a dragon of darkness flame, let alone actually trying to wear it's skin if they do."

The discussion continued in that vein for another half hour, and while it was an amusing diversion, ultimately the two thought very little on it and the letter was relegated to a drawer of miscellaneous papers in a filing cabinet.

* O * O * O * O *

_Look Ma, No Hands_

"Very nice, Kuronue."

Hiei nodded along with Kurama's words, adding his approval for their son's progress. The newly turned twelve year old had spent the second and third terms at the Mt. Hiei temple learning to control his powers. While he'd had to catch up, having missed the first term (April-July), he'd quickly gotten a handle on it and was now near the top of his class.

As he returned home for the summer break, between late July and early September, he showed his mom and dad his progress. Sitting on the floor, breathing steady but relaxed, he focused his mind on what he wanted done, and then reached out to the world to make it happen.

Kurama and Hiei both were impressed as their son sat, calm and quiet, and proceeded to change the shape and color of his clothing, as well as that of a few small wooden objects he'd brought home to practice with. Then he followed by having the same objects float around his head like a miniature solar system.

At his parents' approval, he could no longer contain his excitement. The items dropped to the floor and he hopped up and gave a quick exuberant hug to both.

"Next year we'll be learning about banishing spirits and raising barriers!" he exclaimed.

Kurama and Hiei both smiled at their son's excitement. Neither was aware of that particular set of skills would be needed years later, and would be quite urgently called upon as a favor to a former employer.

* O * O * O * O *

_Old, New, Borrowed, Blue_

"I refuse."

"Hiei, be reasonable." Kurama argued with his longtime partner. The fire demon was being frustratingly stubborn, especially as it concerned his family.

"She should _not_ be marrying that _fool_. I refuse to participate in such ridiculousness."

"Kuwabara proposed and Yukina accepted. There's not a lot we can do about it. It's entirely their choice."

"It's absurd. He's a human, and she's barely past her childhood. They won't ever have children, and even if he lives to be a hundred and ten, she will barely be a young adult."

Kurama barely restrained throwing his hands into the air in frustration. He knew, while the arguments his partner brought up were valid, that they weren't his real concern. Other than how it may feel for Yukina to have her spouse grow old and die as she remained young, anyway. Hiei was mainly worried about how this would mean that Kuwabara was tied to his only sister. While he may have grudgingly accepted the former delinquent as an acquaintance and team-mate in the past, he had no desire to be associated with him closer than that, especially not through his precious twin.

"So, are we going?"

Kurama and Hiei both turned to face their nearly teenaged son. He looked at them both impatiently. He was as tired as his mom at his dad's stubbornness and really just wishing to know for sure one way or the other.

He tilted his head to the side as an idea came to him. His eyes narrowed in amusement as he passed the thought on to his parents silently.

_I could always turn his hair blue to match Auntie Yukina. You know the wedding tradition, 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'. Her old blue hair color borrowed for his new color. _

Something seemed to catch in Hiei's throat, before he turned away, his shoulders visibly quivering although he didn't make a sound. A moment passed as both redheads watched, bemused. Hiei eventually cleared his throat.

"Fine." He said, and promptly walked away.

"Oh finally!" Kurama exclaimed, pulling Kuronue into a hug. "Thank you!"

Kuronue snickered into his mom's shoulder and hugged him back.

"Anytime, mom."

* O * O * O * O *

_International Incidents_

"Did you hear about the international Incident concerning Reikai?"

Kurama stared at Yusuke for a moment. It wasn't that he thought his friend was unintelligent, but it was still strange to hear phrases like '_international incident_' coming out of his mouth.

"I'm afraid I must have missed it. What's going on, and where?"

Yusuke snorted, crossing his arms, now reminding Kurama entirely too much of when he was still a cocky teen. "Apparently some magic types in England are stirring up trouble. Mad cult leader from a few decades ago used some kind of soul splitting ritual and managed to avoid their reapers for more than 10 years after some vigilante group killed him."

"How is this an international incident, then?" Yusuke grinned and leaned forward, getting into telling the story.

"Well, turns out that he hid out in Albania after he was killed, but that wasn't really what caused the issue. He managed to use some other ritual to stick himself back into a body, or make a new one, something like that." he shrugged, not seeming to care about the specifics. "But, after that, he starts going all over Europe getting his old cult members back together, and making attacks on various communities. No one but the magical types in those communities would care, really, but it turns out that it's still a Reikai matter, since he died and returned to life by illegal means, and he's still got his own soul sitting around in pieces."

Kurama felt a sliver of unease at the description, but couldn't say why.

"Last I heard, Junior's having a bit of a fit about it. Reapers aren't meant for the kind of battle conditions they'll meet if they're sent after the guy, and no one else is able, or allowed, to handle rogue souls without special dispensation, and specific skills besides. And you know, knowing how to fight. That's why no demons can go, even if we're best suited to the job, all things considered!"

"It sounds like a headache. Let me know if you know more about this. If he's already branching out into Europe, who knows how fast he'll move closer to home." Kurama asked of his former colleague.

"Sure thing. Botan still keeps Keiko 'n me updated when she comes around."

"Thank you, Yusuke." The man waved him off.

"Nothing to it. Heh, that reminds me, say hi to your boy for me, I haven't seen him since the wedding. Kazuma was still griping about the hair colour trick when I saw him last week and it's been almost a year already."

Kurama laughed at the reminder, and smiled warmly at the thought of his son, currently away finishing the third trimester of his third year at Mt. Hiei. He'd been so excited the year before, getting to work on exorcism and barriers, thinking it would let him explore in his astral form more safely. It turned out that those powers didn't work while out of his body.

"Maybe when Kuwabara has cooled off some, we'll ask if he would be willing to show Kuronue some Reiki tricks. Even if Kuronue doesn't have the ability, maybe it will sooth Kuwabara's ruffled feathers a bit."

Yusuke snickered, "Sure, maybe."

- o - o - o - o -

True to his word, Yusuke, and occasionally Keiko, called and gave him updates (and gossip, in Keiko's case) on the Reikai goings-on.

Kuwabara grudgingly agreed to see if Kuronue was capable of using Reiki the next time he was home from school. He warmed up a bit more to his nephew when it turned out that he was.

Other than wanting to keep a watch on a potentially volatile situation, however, Kurama didn't think much about the issue. He was unaware that it would become a much more personal problem in the not so distant future.

* O * O * O * O *


End file.
